Save Me
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Bella is heading to the meadow a few months after Edward left. But something is waiting for her there, waiting to kill her. Her only hope now is Edward saving her. He needs to come back, but will he be too late? DEDICATED TO MY BEST BUD MIA! R&R PLEASE!
1. He's Gone

Save Me

**disclaimer: I own nothing!!! It all belongs to S-Meyer! I am just making my own story out of the wonderful things she wrote. :D**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my bff Mia again! She is amazing and she makes me laugh so hard every day! I love you Mia! I hope you like this story and I hope you liked the other one dedicated to you called, "I Won't Let You Go!" I WUV YOU ME-ME!! =D**

"_You... don't... want me?"_

"_No."_

The words stung my heart like a million knives piercing through it at once. Edward had left; Edward didn't want me.

But yet, I still loved him more than anything and everything in the world. I missed him so much, I would give and do anything to have him back.

Nothing could top this kind of pain; the pain of loneliness.

I made my way through the woods. The pain I felt had not gone away and right now, at this place, it was even worse.

I was making the stupid mistake of going to our meadow. I didn't care if it killed me, which I knew it probably would. I just needed to at least grasp a little bit of him; to bring a piece of him back to me.

I needed him. I would die without him, I was sure. I surprised myself with how long I could live without him, but I knew it wasn't going to last long.

As I made my way through the trees, images of me on his back flashed through my head. It took every ounce of my energy not to crumple to the ground, tearing myself apart at that moment.

That would be later, when I was in the meadow.

I passed moss covered trees; almost tripping over the roots. It's not like I cared anyway. Without Edward here, nothing mattered to me anymore.

Not even my death.

Something told me that I should turn around. That something was waiting for me in the meadow, something that would end my life.

But as the thought came to me, I accepted it. Things happened for a reason, right? If I died today, the pain and loneliness would be over.

I would be gone, just like Edward.

Only I knew he wouldn't miss me.

**Okay, I'm going to continue this soon. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get the idea out in the open. I will update again today, don't worry!**

**I love you all!**

**love,**

**smiley =D**


	2. Face To Face With Death

Save Me

Chapter 2:

Face To Face With Death

**disclaimer: i still own nothing.**

**Dedication: TO MIA!!! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!! :)**

My legs moved faster than even I would have expected. For some reason, I wanted to get to the meadow and find out how I would die.

I wanted to hear him. I wanted to hear Edward.

Over the last couple weeks, I have been able to hear my angle in my mind. His voice had the same velvet quality that I thought I had forgotten.

And every time I was in danger, I would hear him.

So here I was, basically running to face my own death. But I knew that if I got to hear his voice, and his voice would be the last thing I would hear, it would be worth it.

I finally got to the meadow. It had started to rain, being a normal day in Forks. The meadow looked just the same. It only had one difference.

Edward wasn't in it.

I continued to walk out into the green grass, letting the wetness damp my jeans. I slowly sat down and leaned back until my back was pressed against the beautiful floor of our meadow.

_Our _meadow. And no matter what he said, it would always stay that way.

I closed my eyes, waiting.

Waiting for my death to suddenly come, and waiting to hear Edward's beautiful voice in my mind.

I heard a quiet, murderous chuckle and slowly opened my eyes. I knew that opening them was stupid, but I did anyway, hoping to hear him one more time.

As soon as my eyes opened, I got my wish.

"Bella." His velvet voice begged, I could sense the pain in his voice. "Bella please, please be careful."

I looked around the meadow and it suddenly got darker. The normal Forks clouds clenched themselves over the sun. I felt a rush of fear run through me as I realized I was not alone.

Someone, or something, was here with me.

My eyes went over everything, wanting to be careful, but also wanting to hear Edward's voice again.

Life or death. Which one?

If I chose to be careful, there wasn't a good chance I'd live, but there would be at least a chance.

But If I chose to hear Edward's beautiful voice again, I would surely die.

Life or death?

And at that moment, as my killer lurked out from the shadows to kill me, I made my final decision.

I chose to hear his voice again.

I chose death.

**How did ya like it??? It's a little longer than the first, but not by much. SORRY! The next couple chapters will be longer, I promise! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT!! review please! reviews make me happy! :DD**

**I'll try to update again later today after softball. If I don't, it's probably because I got busy or we won and I'm going to get ice cream!! :)**

**But to me, reviews are better than ice cream. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I love you all!!**

**love,**

**smiley =D**


	3. He's Back

Save Me

Chapter 3:

He's Back

**disclaimer: i own nothing and i will never own anything. how many times do i have to say that? it makes me all depressed! :(**

**Dedication: Mia, I love you so much and you are the best at everything you do! LOVE YA MIA!!**

All I could really do was lie there; waiting for death to take me. I knew it would come soon enough.

"Bella." The murderous vampire cooed. I knew he was trying to scare me, and I was one to admit that he was.

But I had already excepted the fact that I was about to die.

I remained silent, waiting for Edward's voice to come into my mind one last time...

"Bella." Edward's beautiful voice begged. "Bella, please don't go."

Well it wasn't like I had a choice. I had begged him to stay, to come to his senses and remain here, but he refused. He said he _didn't want me anymore._

The words still stung just as much, if not more, than they had the first time he spoke them to me.

"I've finally found you." The killer said, lurking closer as he did so. "You are very hard to find. Did you know that, Bella?"

"No, Laurent, I didn't." I responded, his name stinging in my throat. I slowly sat up, my back damp and wet. A gentle breeze blew my scent right into his hungry face. He took a deep whiff and smiled an evil smile my way.

"Well, might I say that you smell better than I remember." He said, coming closer. I braced myself, ready for anything.

I closed my eyes again, knowing that Laurent was coming, and that my death was very near.

Before I knew it, I was flying threw the air. The breath was knocked out of me as soon as Laurent's hard, vampire body hit my fragile human one.

I was pinned to the soft meadow grass. Laurent was above me, his ruby red eyes staring urgently into mine. Then before I knew it, Laurent was moving his lips slowly down to the soft skin of my neck.

"BELLA!" Edward's voice shouted in my head. This was it, I was going to die. Here in the best place in the world; me and Edward's meadow...

and with the most beautiful voice right there in my head, screaming my name like he actually cared.

But then, as Laurent's lips brushed my skin, ready to sink his teeth into it, he was pushed off me.

And I heard Edward's very real velvet voice.

"I'll kill you!" Edward growled, ripping Laurent's arm off of his dead body. "Don't you even think about putting a finger on her!"

Then, when Laurent's head was on the ground and Edward let his limp body fall to the ground, I blacked out.

.......................................................................................................................

I woke up in my room; the lights off and my head throbbing like I had been in some coma state. Was what I had just experienced a dream? A nightmare?

Did Laurent really try to kill me?

Did Edward actually come back?

Surely this was only a dream. There was no way that could be real.

But as I turned and felt the cold and hard body that I had missed so much, I knew deep in my heart that it was.

There he was, just like before. His angel face just inches from mine. His cool and sweet breath washing over my face. I froze. Edward was really here with me.

Edward actually cared.

His eyes were pained. He looked me over for damage.

"Bella." He said softly, caressing my cheek with this cold fingers. I leaned into him. I had missed his cold touch so much, it was amazing to feel it again. Amazing to feel _him_ again.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the pain in his own. I just wanted this moment to be ours, to last forever.

I wanted us to last forever.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I shouldn't have left you here all alone. It hurts just to think of you here without me with you. I am truly sorry, my love." He looked agonized. He would have cried if he could, I was sure. He was already crying dry sobs.

I placed my fingertips on his face, grateful to feel his marble skin beneath them. I sighed and rested my forehead on his own.

"Just tell me that you love me." I said, closing my eyes again. I let his scent fill my nose, loving every minute of this. "Please. That's all I need to hear right now. I've gone so long without hearing it."

Then his hands were on either side of my face, making my eyes open.

"I love you." He vowed, bringing my face closer to his own. "I love you so much, Bella. I have never stopped loving you."

"That's all I needed to know." I whispered.

His eyes filled with love and passion. I knew at that moment that my Edward was here to stay.

Forever.

**How did you guys like it??? It was longer, and I thought it was pretty good. But I want to hear from you guys! Review please! Reviews make me happy and giddy! The last chapter will be up soon! I love you all! **

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	4. Promise

Save Me

Chapter 4:

Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nada! All Stephenie's. Not mine. Everyone knows this! Oh well, it's better than getting sued. :DD**

**Dedication: Mia, I really hope you have liked this story. I love you so so much and I am so grateful to have you as a friend. The only friend that I have that can eat and eat and eat and still gain nothing. The only friend I have that has made all the Varsity teams at school. I love you Mia, and I hope you liked your story!**

My life slowly came back together after Edward came back. My eyes were free from tears, my heart was free from hurt. Everything seemed to go back to normal.

I sat on my bed, waiting for Edward to jump through my window like he always did. I never admitted it to him, but it always scared me a little whenever he would leave. No matter what amount of time was in between, a part of me still felt that he would never come back...

But that feeling was always ripped away when Edward would come through my window every night. He always made me feel safe no matter how stupid the need was. He was perfect, he was amazing.

He was _mine._

I looked at my alarm clock and smiled. He would be here any minute.

Then I saw him. He swiftly leapt through my window with the most graceful movement I have ever seen. As soon as he saw me, he smiled his gleaming smile that still made me dizzy everytime he shot it my way.

"Hi." I said, patting a seat next to me.

"Hello." He answered, not hesitating to move over to my bed. This night was going to be special, I could feel it.

As soon as he sat down, he took me into his strong stone embrace. I felt better and safe as soon as his arms were around me. I felt wanted, protected, loved.

I definitely felt loved.

I sighed in content. This moment was as perfect as perfect could be. I loved every part of Edward. The months that went by while he was away showed me how much I really missed him. How much I really cared.

He slowly and carefully pressed his nose to my hair, sighing as he breathed in my scent. His fingers tangled themselves into my hair as he kissed his way down my jaw. I kept properly still, knowing that if my human instincts came through, this perfect moment would be over.

He made his way to my lips, then. His cold lips slightly brushing against mine. He was teasing me, wasn't he?

I slowly slid my hands up his back and into his hair as his lips came full force onto my own. A shiver went through him and he kissed me with such love and passion that I almost fainted.

Almost.

A low moan escaped his throat when I didn't kiss back. I thought that he wanted me to be good, not attack him.

I was confused. What did he want me to do?

His strong hand was on the back of my head, pushing my lips harder into his own. I could then tell what he wanted.

He wanted me. All of me.

So I kissed back, only to get another moan from Edward. Only this moan was different. The other moan was out of frustration. This one was of pleasure.

I was giving Edward pleasure. I never thought I could do such a thing in my life.

The night went on, sending chills and thrills through me with every touch from my angel. I knew that he was here to stay, and that his kiss explained what he could never explain in words.

In his kiss, I heard a promise; a promise to stay with me forever and never leave again. A promise that told me that he loved me beyond words.

A promise that he would hold me like this and never let me go. Not now, not ever.

And I knew that this promise, the promise of our lifetime, was one that would never be broken.

~fin~

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, **_**please**_** review. Reviews are awesome and it makes me happy to get them. They don't have to be fancy, just one word little reviews. Even if it's just, "Good," or, "Bad." Everything counts! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, Mia! I love you all! I really hope you all liked this story and I'll be putting up a new one soon! It might be the end of this one, but it's not the end of my stories of Edward and Bella! THANKS A BUNCH! :DD**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
